


What About Cas?

by Loser_Angel_666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Vacation, beach, destiel is endgame obviously, my first college au I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Angel_666/pseuds/Loser_Angel_666
Summary: Cas always goes on Dean’s family vacations. He’s his best friend, why wouldn’t he? But this time Dean brings Lisa too, and everyone realizes that she actually wasn’t a made-up girl to hide his “relationship” with Cas. Lisa tries to ignore her boyfriends odd friendship with Cas, but destiel is just too real.Prompt from superduckbatrebel on tumblr: “Everyone thinks Cas and Dean are dating, but after Dean brings Lisa as his girlfriend everyone learns that Cas and Dean are just friends and they need to be together”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	What About Cas?

Dean was on the phone with Sam discussing the plans for their upcoming “family vacation”. They were renting a big beach house and spending a week by the ocean, which sounded like absolute heaven to Dean. 

Bobby, Ellen and Jo were coming and Sam was bringing his girlfriend Eilene and Jody and Donna promised to bring the girls up for a day or two so they could have a big barbecue. 

“Wait, Sammy, one more thing,” Dean says as Sam was getting ready to hang up.

“What is it?”

“I was thinking of bringing Lisa. She can only stay for a few days because she works during the week and couldn’t get any vacation days, but she could meet the family ya know?”

“Really? Uhm, okay, Uh, what about Cas?”

“Cas is still going. What about him?”

“Are you two good? To be honest I thought you made Lisa up,”

“What? Why would I do that?” 

“I thought maybe you were trying to hide your relationship with Cas.” he admits.

“My- my what? My relationship with… what?” Dean splutters. “No. No Sammy. Lisa is real. Cas and I aren’t in a relationship. And my girlfriend will be coming on our vacation for two full days.”

“Okay, got it. You’re straight. Girlfriend. Lisa is real. Not in love with Cas. Understood.”

“In love? For god's sake Sammy. No.”

“Okay, okay, got it. Sorry,”

“Good.” Dean says, still muttering under his breath.

“How does Cas feel about Lisa?”

“He’s fine with her. She’s nice.”

“Alright, well… I really should get going, Eilene is gonna be here any minute, but I can’t wait to meet Lisa.” Sam says as he hangs up, and Dean nods, even though Sam can’t see it.

***

So a week later, Cas is in the backseat of the Impala while Dean packs Lisa's stuff into the trunk and then they’re on the highway, Dean’s music blasting, windows down, and Lisa's long hair blowing in the wind. She has on a pair of classic “beach vacation” cat-eye sunglasses and a small white tank top and it’s really a miracle Dean doesn’t notice the death glare Cas is giving her.

It’s not that Cas hates her or anything. Quite the opposite really. He can’t find a good reason to hate her. Besides the fact that she’s dating Dean. She’s really pretty perfect. She balances him out. She makes him laugh. She’s gorgeous. She’s a girl. And Cas, who has long since admitted to himself his crush on his best friend and college roommate, can’t stop glaring at her.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean calls to the backseat, “Maybe you wanna change outta that sweater, and put on something a little less college-y and a little more beach-y, yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re always so put together, loosen up!” Lisa agrees and Cas, who had been about to listen to Dean, instead looks at Lisa, plasters on a clearly fake smile, and grumbles;

“I quite like my attire actually,”

“Ugh, man, come on. I’ll get you in some vacation clothes just you wait.” Dean promises and Cas just smiles and rolls his eyes at him. He’s quite confident that Dean is right about that one, even if he knows he’ll feel ridiculous out of his white button up. 

Pulling into the beach house’s driveway, they find that Bobby and Ellen are already there. Inside, Bobby is sitting in one of the big chairs with a beer and an old book. He looks up and grumbles a greeting when Dean carries his stuff into the house.

“Dean! Cas! So good to finally see you boys again!” Ellen comes out of one of the bedrooms and immediately goes to wrap Dean, then Cas, into hugs. “And who’s this?” She asks, looking at Lisa, Bibby looks up and does a double take, noticing the third party that arrived with Dean and Cas.

“This,” Dean grabs her hand, “Is my girlfriend, Lisa!” 

“She’s real?” Bobby says after a moment, but Ellen sends him a look and hits him lightly with one of the couch pillows. Dean looks affronted.

“It’s very nice to meet you Lisa. It’s about time huh? How long have you two been together?” Ellen smiles

“About a month now right? We were in a few classes together so we’ve known each other since my sophomore year.” She smiles.

“That’s wonderful.” Ellen says. “I’m just finishing up with my unpacking, you guys go claim a room before Sam gets here and takes the big one, right?” Ellen pat’s Cas on the back as she heads back into the bedroom she came out of. “Oh! And Jo is in the kitchen putting away the beer!” Ellen calls out.

The rest of the day progresses with plenty of relaxation and activity. They settle in, eat some food, have some drinks, go to the beach in the evening for a bonfire and then settle into their rooms for the night. The next day, Jody and her family arrive just before noon. 

It’s obvious that everyone thought Dean was lying about Lisa because although Jody doesn’t mention it, Donna's eyes go wide and immediately find Cas. To make it worse, Cas comes to Dean later and asks in a whisper “Why did Donna just apologize to me on your behalf?”

Everyone has a great time, and at the end of the night, Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire, and Patience have set up blankets on the couches and carpets in the living room to sleep and Dean is giving Cas a goodbye shoulder clap and getting in the car to drive Lisa home.

The ride is only a half hour to Lisa’s apartment, as opposed to the hour ride back to Dean and Cas’ place, so it’s not too much trouble for Dean. But as soon as they’re on the highway again, Dean notices Lisa’s forlorn look.

“Hey, what’s up? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I had fun Dean.” She smiles.

“Good. So did I. I’m glad you could come.”

“Me too.” She nods, her hand makes gentle, tired, waves in the wind out the window, then she stretches her fingers and pulls her arm back inside the car and clasps her hands in her lap.

Dean looks at her, worried, but doesn’t press for answers.

“Dean, I think maybe we weren’t such a good idea.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean that every time Cas is in the same room you find him. Every time he talks to you, you smile like he’s the most important thing in the world. You- you’re always touching him. On the shoulder on the arm, the back, ruffling his hair.”

“Lisa, Cas and I are…” He starts, just friends. But he thinks about the way Cas would wait up for him with dinner and a movie on nights Dean had to work late. And the way Dean pours a second cup of coffee and leaves it on Cas’ nightstand when Cas has had a late night.

“You and Cas are what Dean?”

“Just friends. That's it.”

“Right. Well I’m glad you have a friend like him. I really am. And I really did have fun. I just think, maybe you should do some thinking.” She says. Dean sighs and sneaks a glance at her.

“Thinking?”

“About how you really feel. It’s not a bad thing Dean.” She tells him. “You’re allowed to be with him. No one would judge you.”

“I’m not worried about- Lisa, I really do like you.”

“I know. But you definitely don’t love me.” Dean is about to speak up but she cuts him off “I should have known. You two were like this before we started dating, I should have seen it coming. But I just really liked you.”

Dean’s eyes are glistening a little, his hands are starting to shake and it’s really a good thing they’re at a redlight.

“I’m not going to lie and say it doesn’t hurt. It sucks. But it sucks even more to see you and Cas so obviously pining for each other. It will be easier this way. Okay? It’ll be easier if we aren’t a thing. So please just think about it okay?”

The words I'm not in love with Cas are on his lips. But he looks at Lisa and sees her looking back at him, so sadly and so sincerely. He just nods. And then he’s pulling into her driveway and carrying some of her bags to her house.

“Thank you Dean. I’m sorry. Good luck with Cas.”

We’re just friends.” He whispers after her, but she probably doesn’t hear him.   
As much as he tries not to think about it on the car ride back, Cas keeps popping up in his mind. The way he seems so innocent and dorky but is actually a freaking badass, the way he stayed with Dean all night when his dad passed, the nights they spent studying and making stupid jokes to help each other remember things. Even better, their all nighters on the couch binging netflix and pressed closer together than either of them would ever admit.

When he gets back to the beach house, he grabs a drink and goes right to his room, hoping to spend the rest of the night watching movies till his eyes burn and he forgets about Lisa and falls asleep. 

But instead he finds Cas sitting on the loveseat in front of the window with a big theology book. 

“Dean, you’re back.” Cas says, looking up, he immediately looks worried when he notices the redness under Dean's eyes and the exhausted look. “Are you okay?”

“She broke up with me.” He whispers. And Cas pulls him into a hug. Dean thinks about pushing away and sending Cas back to his own room, but his stupid brain tells him to lean into the hug instead. So he wraps his arms around Cas and lets out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Dean. I know you liked her.”

“Yeah. I did.” He whispers. “But that’s what bothers me the most. I’m not as upset about it as I should be.” He says, sounding scared and when Cas tries to pull away and look at Dean, he just pulls him back into the hug so Cas can’t see the hesitation on his face.

“You seem upset though.”

“I am. But I’m also just… tired. I liked her. But I didn’t like her enough. She saw that. I guess I feel bad for leading her on.”

“Oh. Well if you need to rest, you should do that. Would you like me to stay?”

“No, that’s alright Cas, I’ve- I’ve got some… thinking to do.” Dean says in defeat. He had promised himself ages ago that this wasn’t going to happen. Him and Cas weren’t a thing. He had been trying to push away his feelings since day one but Lisa had gone and told him pretty things like “you’re allowed to be with him” and now it’s all he can think.

The next day, Dean pretends nothing ever happened. He’s not in the best mood, blaming it on his (very) recent break up, and he avoids Cas like the plague, but by that night, with the help of a talk with Jody about how being bisexual was completely normal and okay, He managed to shove his doubt to the side and at least act somewhat normal around Cas. 

So when the week is almost up, Dean has done a significant amount of thinking (far more than he would like to admit) and manages to get stuck having a feelings talk with Sam. He then grills up two burgers and finds Cas out on the back porch.

“Hello Dean.” 

“Hey Cas. want a burger?” Dean offers the second plate to him.

“Yes, thank you. Did you want to talk or just watch the sunset?”

“whatever, man.”

“You know I took an astrology class in highschool.” Cas says, Dean looks at him in awe. “I’ve forgotten most of it so I probably couldn’t tell you much now, but it was very interesting.”

“That’s cool Cas.”

They look up at the darkening sky for a few more minutes, eating their burgers and enjoying the company, even if the silence seems more tense than usual.

“You know, buddy. There actually was something I wanted to talk about.” Dean swallows. Cas looks up at him, waiting.

“I’ve been thinking… about why-about why Lisa broke up with me. And then about… us.”

“Am I the reason she broke up with you?”

“No. I mean. Yes, but it was me. Not you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Cas, She broke up with me because she saw I didn’t love her. That can’t be your fault.”

“You didn’t love her?”

“I loved the thought of her. A pretty girl, a more normal life. No lying. And she was perfect. But she wasn’t my perfect.”

“What’s your perfect?”

“My perfect isn’t a pretty girl, that’s for sure, I just want something that feels right. That feels normal.” He grumbles, exasperated. When Cas only keeps staring at him intensely, he continues. “You’re my normal Cas. Waking up every day to you. It bugs me that I’ll always need to say something, I’ll always need to come out. With Lisa I didn’t need to do that. But my perfect isn’t Lisa. My ending isn’t with a girl. At least it doesn’t feel like it.”

“Dean,”

“Cas, I’m sorry it took so damn long, and I don’t blame you if you don’t feel the same, or if you don’t want this with me, but I can promise you that with all the relationships I’ve ever been in, loving them never felt as right as loving you.” Dean's eyes may or may not be watering slightly, and he hasn’t been able to look Cas in the eyes since he started talking, but he’s pretty sure Cas’ mouth is wide open in shock.

“Dean, of course I want this with you.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do. I love you too.” 

“Oh thank god, if Sam was wrong about this I would have murdered him, changed my name, and moved across the country,”

“Well whatever Sam told you was right, there’s no need for that.” Cas says fondly and Dean smiles leaning in closer. Part of him can’t believe this is actually happening. He knows it will probably be a little bit before he can confidently be out and proud, but he also knows that this is Cas.

This has been them since they moved in together two years ago. They would be okay. 

So Dean reaches out and finally pulls Cas in, pressing their lips together. Cas kisses back, his hand falling to Dean's shoulder, Dean’s hand moves from Cas’ cheek to his hair and when they pull apart, Dean pulls Cas’ forehead to his.

Needless to say, the next morning when Dean casually calls Cas “Angel” and presses a kiss to his forehead, or when they both go to bed in Dean's room, no one seems particularly surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this one, I know I could probably do better, but I figured I would post it anyway because people will read shitty fics if they're desperate enough, right?


End file.
